


In My Arms, Safe and Sound

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo knows it’s Minhyuk, who sneaks into his bed every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms, Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it a looong time ago, but just got time to post it now. Inspired by that moment of Minhyuk slept together with Hyunwoo on MX Right Now (I still internally scream whenever I think about it because HOW COULD YOU TWO LOOK SO ADORABLE AND COMFORTABLE SLEEPING LIKE THAT I MEAN YOU LOOK LIKE A CUTE COUPLE SORRY NOT SORRY).
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

Hyunwoo believed it was past midnight when a familiar warm touched his bare back. The bed behind him was dipped, signaling that someone was lying down there. Hyunwoo sighed.

It wasn’t the first time Minhyuk quietly entered his sharing bedroom and curled behind him.

It started almost a week ago. Hyunwoo swore he almost jumped off his bed when he was awoken in the middle of the night by a presence of someone next to him. He didn’t realize it before, but when he took a better sight, he found out that it was Minhyuk. The younger curled beside him, not even bothered by the noises Hyunwoo made.

Minhyuk’s sleeping face was too peaceful—too _cute—_ that Hyunwoo didn’t have the heart to wake him up. The leader ended up letting him sleep in his bed, wondering how the other members would react if they found him sleeping together with the mood maker (he bet they would make a fuss about it all day long, remembering all the members but Minhyuk knew how Hyunwoo _cherished_ him… secretly).

But, apparently Minhyuk woke up before the others were up and went back to his own bed. Nothing weird happened after that; Minhyuk acted all cheerful (and silly) like usual, and Hyunwoo kept the thoughts that it might be a mistake. Maybe Minhyuk mistook the leader’s bed as his (it didn’t really make sense, but Hyunwoo only wanted to think positively).

However, it happened repeatedly after that. Every night Minhyuk would come to his bed and curl next to him, and before the sun rose, he would leave the room, going back to his own bed. Minhyuk was still quiet about it; he kept acting that nothing had happened between them.

Tonight, too, wasn’t an exception.

Minhyuk was so close to him, to the point Hyunwoo could feel Minhyuk’s hair brushing against his nape. Minhyuk sighed contently as he seemed to find the comfortable position.

Hyunwoo waited until everything came back to death silence. He would let Minhyuk think that everything would go well as usual before he turned around, facing the younger male.

Their eyes met and Hyunwoo should hold himself from smiling because Minhyuk’s startled face was very amusing (he should hold himself from leaning forward and kissing Minhyuk, too, because those parted lips were so inviting).

Hyunwoo wouldn’t let everything slide right now.

“H-Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk stuttered. “You’re… awake.”

“I am,” Hyunwoo replied. He kept his voice low, so Hoseok, Kihyun, and Hyungwon wouldn’t wake up. “I was, too, Minhyukkie.”

Even in the dim light, Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk was blushing right now. The usually confident guy looked around—anywhere to avoid Hyunwoo’s gaze, seeming all nervous and embarrassed.

“I-I’ll go back to my room, then—”

Hyunwoo didn’t let him, though—not until he got any logic explanation. His strong arm held Minhyuk on the younger’s slender waist before Minhyuk could go anywhere.

“You’d better tell me the reason first before going, Minhyuk,” he said, making Minhyuk whine softly. “It’s been almost a week by now and you still came here. Is there something bothering you? Are Jooheon and Changkyun not nice to you?”

Minhyuk shook his head furiously. “No!” he replied before quickly covering his mouth with a hand as he realized how loud he was. He cleared his throat and continued in a lower voice, “No, it’s not about them.”

“Then why is it?”

Minhyuk bit his lower lip before exhaling his breath heavily, finally giving in because he knew there was nowhere to escape anymore; he was stuck in this situation and the leader demanded for a good explanation. “Nightmares,” he quietly said, “I—uh. I recently got nightmares every night.”

“Nightmares?”

Minhyuk sighed even heavier. “Okay. It wasn’t nightmares; it was my own thoughts,” he confessed. “I don’t think I’m doing well. Everything isn’t good enough. _I am_ not good enough for this team.”

Hyunwoo propped on his elbow, looking all startled. He didn’t expect this kind of thing would come from this little ball of sunshine. Was it really the mood maker who said such a thing?

Hyunwoo thought he could keep Minhyuk from all the harmful things that might hurt the younger, but he was wrong. Who was Hyunwoo to save Minhyuk from his own feelings? It wasn’t his portion to stir Minhyuk’s mind; it was out of his reach.

“You’re doing well, Minhyuk. Why do you think like that?” the leader asked carefully.

“I don’t know, I just feel like that,” Minhyuk shrugged. He looked so gloomy that Hyunwoo had never known that Minhyuk could make such a sad, confused expression. “Am I really doing well, Hyunwoo? Is my voice good enough? How about my dance, does it not look awkward? Aren’t I just… too loud? Are the members annoyed of me? Are you…” Again, Minhyuk chewed his lower lip, “are you annoyed of me by now?”

Hyunwoo took a couple moments to think. How was Minhyuk’s voice? How was his dance? Well, Minhyuk sang perfectly; he loved Minhyuk’s voice more than anything. There was nothing wrong with his dance as well, so no one, even Minhyuk himself, should bother to question about it.

The next thing… was he annoyed? Hyunwoo thought more and the ‘not at all’ words were the first ones that appeared. Minhyuk was sure as loud as a beagle pup, but he never made Hyunwoo annoyed. The other members sometimes teased them, saying that Hyunwoo would be tired as hell if he was alone with Minhyuk, though they knew that the leader didn’t feel like that at all; they knew that Hyunwoo enjoyed every moment with Minhyuk. Looking at Minhyuk, listening to everything he blabbered honestly made Hyunwoo feel more… alive.

Minhyuk was the reason why his heart beat faster, after all.

So, the answer was a no; it was obviously a no.

“You don’t have to worry about your voice and dance, you know. You do great, everyone knows it,” Hyunwoo’s lips were tugged into a soft smile as he continued, “And, yeah, you’re very loud. You’re as noisy as a puppy, but you’re never annoying. You are the mood maker, remember?”

Minhyuk didn’t seem so sure when he fixed his eyes on Hyunwoo’s, as though he was looking for the truth. “Really?” he asked in a wary tone.

“Really, really,”

The younger looked down to Hyunwoo’s chest, still looking all less confident, not even aware that he had made Hyunwoo want to squish his cheeks and say that everything in him is perfectly right. “… Are you really not annoyed?” Minhyuk’s voice was as soft as a gentle breeze, “I mean… I sneaked into your bed every night…”

Hyunwoo chuckled as he shook his head lightly. “The sneaking thing is kind of… awkward. Please don’t sneak in anymore, you can just ask me _kindly_ next time if you need someone to accompany you,” he responded with a reassuring smile. “So it was your negative thoughts that made you not want to sleep alone, hmm…”

It wasn’t even a question; Hyunwoo just wanted to make sure. He was right, though.

The leader lay back on the side of his body after a moment, and they kept the silence between them. Minhyuk looked like he was getting sleepy because the quietness felt so comfortable, making Hyunwoo smile.

“Sleep,” Hyunwoo’s voice was like a soft whisper, hand stroking Hyunwoo’s waist. “We have packed schedules this morning, you need to sleep.”

“Is it okay for me to stay, Hyunwoo…? I mean…” Minhyuk let the words hang and the pink color Hyunwoo saw earlier came back to his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” answered the leader. He was about to close his eyes, but then something popped up in his mind. “By the way, Minhyuk,”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you come to me? You could sleep with whether Jooheon or Changkyun, or even anyone else in this room. Why did you choose me?”

Hyunwoo swore the pinkish color on Minhyuk’s cheeks now turned into the crimson one. The younger looked all red and what Hyunwoo didn’t expect would come was Minhyuk shifted even closer and buried his face into Hyunwoo’s bare chest (curse Hyunwoo and his shirtless sleeping habit); they now pressed into each other that Hyunwoo was afraid Minhyuk could hear how rapid his heart beating right now.

“You’re the most reliable,” Minhyuk’s voice was muffled against Hyunwoo’s chest, “and the warmest one. I always feel safe whenever I’m with you.”

Minhyuk might be blushing right now, but Hyunwoo felt like flipping inside. His heart raced even faster, mind going blank and cloudy because his feelings for the younger got too overwhelming. He didn’t know what to say nor did he know what to do.

Minhyuk’s face was still buried in his chest, soft strands tickling his uncovered skin. He breathed steadily and a second later Hyunwoo knew that Minhyuk had fallen asleep—Hyunwoo would give him a standing applause for being able to sleep _so soon_ after saying something that might bring a huge impact to them both.

Looking down to check on the younger, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile because Minhyuk looked like an angel in his sleep.

It was a soft kiss landing on top of Minhyuk’s head. Hyunwoo wasn’t even brave to make it last longer; he quickly moved his lips away from Minhyuk, feeling how heat took over his cheeks.

“It’s time for me to sleep, too,” he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes.

With the warmth radiating from Minhyuk, Hyunwoo knew he would have a very good dream tonight.

 

+

 

“So, now Minhyuk is free to sleep with Hyunwoo?”

“It took Hyunwoo a while to talk to Minhyuk heart-to-heart, though.”

“The day when Hyunwoo will fuck Minhyuk in his bed, in this room will come sooner or later.”

Three pairs of eyes were staring intensely at the two guys who now were snuggling to each other. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk looked all comfortable with Minhyuk’s head rested fittingly on Hyunwoo’s shoulder while Hyunwoo’s arms embraced Minhyuk’s slender body securely. They were still deep in their sleeps that none of Hoseok, Kihyun, and Hyungwon dared to wake them up.

The three members had known everything from the very beginning, about Minhyuk sneaking into their room to sleep with Hyunwoo and the conversation he had with the leader last night, but they kept their mouths sealed. They were always awake when everything happened between the leader and the mood maker, but they thought it’d be best to wait for the right time to talk about it.

Today was the right time, though… whether they wanted to talk or to _tease,_ it didn’t matter, actually.

“I can’t wait until they wake up,” Hoseok said, a wide, mischievous smile forming on his face. “Today is a going to be a good day.”


End file.
